In Transit
by theangstdribblers
Summary: They were moving so fast, that they never bothered to slow down and realize that they had stopped being in transit ever since they met. [KK, AU]


Disclaimer: If I owneded rurouni kenshin, I'd have made him sexier!!

A/N: OMGZ! This happened to a real friend of mine and it was so romantic and kawaiix and I decided to make it into a fanfiction because it was such a fairytale like story and I love our friend and her new boyfriend (friend-friend of course) and I can't wait to share her story with you guys because it totally roxors and is so romantic

---

**In Transit**

_Chapter One: Bus_

I looked out the bus window, gazing as the cars and other buses and trucks and vans and scooters and motorcycles and people passed by. It was a sad day because it was raining, and I could see my reflection in each and every one of those tiny little raindrops on the bus window.

Look, there's one Himura Kenshin, two Himura Kenshin, three Himura Kenshin, four Himura Kenshin… It seemed to go on and on and I could see myself so very clearly in those raindrops. Messy red hair in a low ponytail and big violet eyes and a small sharp nose and a rather thin mouth and that horrible, terrible cross-shaped scar carved on ever since that day…

Oh no, horrible, terrible memories are coming back and I had to close my eyes because I didn't want anyone to see that my eyes had turned amber and I didn't want to frighten any little kiddies on board with my very frightening expression. I was so absorbed in closing my eyes and the horrible, terrible memories that I didn't notice when _she_ got on the bus. But then, _she_ was never one to not be noticed. So fate did the inevitable by dropping _her, _the love of my life, into my lap, literally.

I was shocked and jerked out of my horrible, terrible memories only to be confronted by the most beautifulest person I've ever seen. She had messy jet black hair (like Harry Potter) that shone blue in the bus' artificial fluorescent lighting and big blue eyes that I could drown in forever and a small cute nose and very pouty kissable lips and the smoothest complexion that I had ever seen. All these details took only about a second for me to absorb because after that second, she had stood up and apologized and blushed returned to her group of giggling girlfriends (alliteration!) and started giggling like mad herself. That was when I thought she wasn't so sane, because she was giggling like she was not sane, but I didn't care because she was so beautiful anyway like an angel that had descended from the grey concrete-like skies.

She got off at the next stop, but before she did she did something that I would have never expected from her because she looked like a really shy person because she never dared to look at me even when she muttered sorry and got off my lap. She looked directly at me and our gazes locked because I had been staring at her the entire time and she noticed and she gave me the most beautifulest smile I had ever seen and it was so flashy and shiny that I needed sunglasses to see her face properly. I was so interested in her then but I had to go somewhere because that was the reason why I was on the bus the first place and I had to stop and fight off the demons inside my mind before I can focus on having a more than friend-friend relationship with anyone as beautiful as her.

She was my angel and I knew that once the demons eating my brain stopped doing that I will go and find her and start a more than friend-friend relationship with her because she was _mine_ ever since I laid my big violet and purple eyes on her deep blue eyes that I could drown in.

_In Transit In Transit In Transit In Transit In Transit In Transit In Transit In Transit_

I didn't really find out her name until I saw her the second time at a dance concert that my good friend Sanosuke dragged me along to watch because his current girlfriend was performing and he wanted to see her and the other hot dancers. Of course, I was not interested in the dancers because no one was as beautiful as that angel on the bus. It was dark when we sat down and I looked around because it was a habit and I spotted the same pair of deep blue eyes I could drown in behind me going all sparkly as the stage lights were reflected off it. That was when I knew that my angel had also come and watch the dance concert and I leaned back so I could bask in her angelic presence.

That was when I heard her friend next to her saying "Aren't they beautiful, Kaoru?" when I found out her name was Kaoru and I tasted her name for the first time on my lips and it was so sweet and angelic that I wanted to turn around and taste her sweet and angelic lips as well but didn't because there were still demons in my head destroying my mind. So I controlled myself and stored that precious bit of information that was her name into my head and hoped that the demons wouldn't notice it and start destroying it too.

It seemed as if the demons never found it because at the end of the dance I still knew her name. I waited for her to get up and leave before following her but then to my unexpected surprise she turned around and saw me and gave me one of her flashy smiles again. I felt myself smile back even though I haven't done that for ages and then she held out her hand and introduced herself.

"I'm Kamiya Kaoru and I'm sorry about the whole falling into your lap thing on the bus the other day."

I wanted to say that I wasn't sorry about that because when she fell into my lap she gave me a reason to stop thinking about the demons that I hoped wouldn't find the information about her. But instead I grasped her small smooth hand in mine and those horrible, terrible memories and thoughts seemed to have faded when our gazes locked again.

"Himura Kenshin."

---

OMGZ! I'm so sorry for the cliffe but if you want the next chapter pls R&R so that I will have the motivation to write more of this and keep you guys happy and my friend happy because I am posting her life story here! I almost cried when I wrote this part because Kenshin is so sad and has so many horrible, terrible memories plaguing him!!

PLS R&R!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
